1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a tambour door for box-type furniture composed of individual profiled members and connecting means for the articulated fastening of the individual profiled members to one another.
2. Background of the Related Art
Tambour doors composed of individual profiled members are known in many forms. For example, Federal Republic of Germany AS-2,111,317 discloses a hollow, profiled, tambour door rod made of an extrusion molded plastic whose cross-section is composed of at least one closed chamber having two main walls which are curved in the same direction and are arranged at a small distance from one another. The center points of the curvatures of these main walls lie on the side facing a tambour door roller. The main walls are connected to one another by means of connecting webs, with one of the connecting webs being provided with a hook which is bent away from the tambour door roller, while the other connecting web is provided with an insertion slot for receiving the hook of the adjacent profiled rod. The curvature of the main walls and the articulation of the hook-slot connections in this prior art tambour door determine the magnitude of the windup radius of the tambour door element. With such tambour door constructions it is possible to cover window openings, as well as cabinet openings.
Other tambour doors are known specifically for use on cabinets and are composed of a rollable laminated plate provided with transverse reinforcements arranged transversely to the rolling direction. An example of this structural arrangement is disclosed in Federal Republic of Germany U-79 13 550. Such tambour doors for cabinets have the drawback, however, that they must be individually manufactured for each specific design application because dimensional modifications are limited. Cabinet designs requiring modification, for example, lengthening, are not possible according to this structural arrangement and method of manufacture.